EMW School Daze 2009
Card Triple Threat Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Michael Jordan © vs. "The Day Walker" Blade vs. Al Bundy Fatal 4-Way Match for the EMW Women's Championship Faith Lehane © vs. Gina "Conviction" Carano vs. Abigale Wesker vs. Blaze Fielding Ladder Match for the EMW World Tag Team Championship The Street Fighters (Ryu Hoshi & Ken Masters) © vs. Shady Aftermath (Eminem & 50 Cent) EMW Internet Championship Spider-Man © vs. Terrell Owens EMW Women's Tag Team Championship The Pop Icons (Britney Spears & Christina Aguilera) © vs. The Tequila Queens (Emma Frost & Tila Tequila) EMW Cruiserweight Championship Floyd "Money" Mayweather © vs. Human Tornado Megan Fox vs. Lara Croft Six Woman Tag Team Elimination Match Xtreme Stratusfaction (Trish Stratus & Lita) and Candice Michelle vs. Team G4 (Oliva Munn & Morgan Webb) and Hilary Duff EMW World Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders' Tag Team Turmoil Match The Italian Dragons (Bruce Lee & Rocky Balboa) vs. Critic 'n' Nerd ("Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker & "AVGN" James Rolfe) vs. Tony Montana & Niko Bellic vs. The Code Monkeys (Dave & Jerry) Results *2. After the match, Croft sent Fox back in the ring and hits Fox with 2 Tomb Raider Drops. Croft looked down at Fox and said, “Get it through your thick skull...YOU WILL NEVER BE ME...EVER!” Croft then leaves as EMTs arrived to check on Fox. *6. In the final moments of the match, Spider-Man hits the Spidey Splash from the top rope on Owens but Owens kicked out at two. Spider-Man then whips Owens to the corner and went for a Stinger Splash but Owens avoids the move and then follows it up with a Buffalo Boot from out of nowhere and covered Spider-Man for the pinfall win. After the match, Owens was handed both the NIWA Jr. Heavyweight title belt and the EMW Internet title belt and then Owens celebrated with the title belts as the crowd boos him loudly. *8. After the match, Carano took the EMW Women’s title and then looks at it before looking at Faith Lehane. Both Gina and Faith had a staredown before Gina handed Faith the Women’s title and then extended her hand. Faith thought about it before accepting the handshake then Gina tells Faith, “I want another shot at the belt.” In which Faith replied, “Anytime…Anywhere…You’re On!” Carano then leaves the ring as Faith celebrates the successful title defense. *9. After the match, Jordan celebrated the title win as a replay was shown showing the highlights of the match. The show ends with Jordan standing on the entrance stage, raising the World title belt over his head as Bundy looked on at the outside of the ring and Blade looking on in the ring with an angered look on his face. Tag Team Turmoil Results Miscellaneous *EMW Owner Theo Clardy told the fans in an interview with Carmen Electra that there will be a new General Manager of EMW and that individual will be revealed on ShowTime. Also, he told them that there be 10 EMW superstars in the Throwdown Roayle and for the first time ever, there will be 10 NIWA superstars and the winner of that match will get an EMW World Heavyweight title shot at MegaBrawl 3. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2009